Miscommunications
by Origami Stars
Summary: Eddy and Nazz are together and they've been through break-ups before, but Eddy is taking the most recent one rather hard. He thoroughly stresses himself out and needs Nazz's help to be able to calm down. This story was requested by NekoGirl52, credit for the plot goes to her. Warning: Mentions of abuse. Eddy/Nazz


A/N: This story was requested by NekoGirl52. Credit for the plot goes to her, I just wrote it. Thank you to my beta reader, A Distant Overture, for proofreading this for me.

I own nothing.

 **Warning** : Mentions of abuse

o0O0o

Eddy flopped down heavily on his bed in a huff. He was having some relationship troubles with Nazz.

Again.

And it was stressing him out, big time. He didn't even know what he did wrong this time, but she was really upset and seemed to expect him to know what he did. Why did girls have to be so darn confusing?

After the whole adventure with the cul-de-sac kids finding out about his abusive brother, Edd and Ed, along with the rest of the kids had helped him recover from the expected fall out. Nazz especially had been very supportive of him and really pulled him through. Sure, they had their troubles, like now, but they always managed to fix it somehow.

Sighing heavily, Eddy started thinking, trying to figure out what he did and how to fix it.

-Later-

Nazz was intensely focused on studying her history book when she heard her phone ring. Looking at the caller id, she sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to talk to Eddy right now, (he could be so insensitive sometimes!), but she picked up the phone anyway. She wasn't really the type to hold on to a grudge for long.

"Hello?" she asked in a normal tone of voice. All she heard was a sniff from the other end. "Hello?" she asked again, setting down her pencil.

"Hi," came a voice, shaky, yet unmistakably Eddy's.

"Hi. Do you have a cold?" Nazz was now a bit curious. He seemed fine at school, if a little jumpy.

"N-no." The shakiness was worse and his voice was slightly higher pitched.

"Then what's wrong?" She had an idea of what was the matter and began to get worried.

All she heard was a small sob as he started crying.

"What's wrong, Eddy?"

She just got a bigger sob as he tried to choke out the words.

"Are you ok?! What's wrong? Are you having an attack?" He couldn't answer her, he was too anxious and scared, his choking cries were all she could hear. She got up off her bed and went downstairs. "Hang on, I'm coming over. Is the door unlocked?" she asked as she grabbed her shoes and put them on. She got what she believed to be the affirmative from him and rushed out her front door, nearly forgetting to shut it behind her in her haste.

She was at his house in record time and let herself in. She was still on the phone with him when she found him flopped on his bed in misery as tears slipped down his flushed cheeks. "Oh, Eddy…" she sighed sadly and put her phone away, sitting on the edge of his bed and rubbing his back to let him know that she was there. "It's ok," she whispered soothingly. "Just take deep breaths, think about the present, Eddy. What do you hear? What do you feel, _right_ _now_?"

They had been through this before. Eddy would be reminded, or set off, about something his brother did to him and immediately panic. Usually it was the other Eds that would help him through it, but Nazz had had her fair share, too. Basically, Eddy's thinking what he did wrong with Nazz got him remembering what happened when he did something wrong around his brother. He didn't usually know what he did, but he knew he deserved the beatings he got. His brother had said so.

With Nazz's help, Eddy was able to calm down enough to where he could stop crying and relax. She had opened his window and switched on the radio so Eddy could focus on the breeze and whatever was playing; she stayed beside him until he was calm. They were currently sitting next to each other with their backs against Eddy's bedframe, just cuddling and listening to the radio as the window let a soft breath of fresh air into the room.

"Eddy," she said gently after a while. "What exactly made you so upset?"

"You were angry with me and I didn't know why. It happened with Bro all the time." His head was turned away from her.

"Oh, Eddy! I was upset because I felt that you weren't giving me enough attention! But that doesn't matter anymore, ok? If something like that happens again, don't be afraid to ask me what's bothering me. I just assumed that you knew what was wrong and were just ignoring it. I thought you were being insensitive. Heh, turns out that that was me instead of you, huh?"

"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have asked."

"I'm just glad you're ok, Eddy," she said softly, her head laying on top of his and her thumb rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

o0O0o

A/N: I'm kinda iffy on this one. Mental disorders are extra tricky to work with and to get right and I'm not particularly keen on writing them. If you see any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
